Question: $\overline{AC}$ is $8$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $15$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $17$ units long What is $\csc(\angle ABC)?$ A C B 8 15 17
$\csc(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\sin(\angle ABC)}$ How can we find $\sin(\angle ABC)$ SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse Opposite $= \overline{AC} = 8$ Hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 17$ $\sin(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{8}{17}$ $\csc(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\sin(\angle ABC)} = \dfrac{17}{8}$